Gingerbread Cookies and Thieves
by Rose Petals Dreams
Summary: AU  "Knock it off Noctis, these cookies are for the Christmas party." NxS


**Gingerbread Cookies and Thieves  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Author Notes: A short drabble/oneshot to celebrate the Holidays.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: (AU) "Knock it off Noctis, these cookies are for the Christmas party."**

He watches his blonde fiancé take out a tray of gingerbread men and women cookies. Golden tresses pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a Christmasy type apron over her pale pink turtleneck underneath it and dark pair of pants.

A small part of him wonders what is more appealing to him the warm homemade gingerbread cookies that were taken right out of the oven or his beautiful soon to be wife.

Although, truthfully at the moment former seems more appetizing the later, probably because Stella only makes her famous homemade gingerbread cookies one time of year.

I mean literally one time the year, and that is the day of her annual Christmas party. It's probably because one of the reasons why people attend their Christmas party is to get a taste of her homemade gingerbread cookies.

He was no exception that rule, but then again with him he has always hated going to Christmas parties. Ever since he was a boy he has always hated being in crowds and his parents always force him go their parties. Most of them filled with their adult friends and coworkers, but on occasion the adults would bring their children.

He supposes there is a big difference between his fiancé's Christmas parties, and his parents. For one it was a lot smaller, only family, and close friends were invited to them. The majority who comes to her parties is usually close friends. Ten people at the very least and it's only because their significant other was invited as well.

He supposes the only reason why his parents don't come to their parties is because of the distance between them, and the fact they were flying out to see them on Christmas Eve and staying approximately the week there. As for Stella's parents they died when she was only five years old, and lived with her grandmother until she was eighteen, but sadly her grandmother died during her freshman year of college.

"You're not stealing a gingerbread man cookie, Noct," Stella announces glancing up at him as she rests the tube of white frosting down on the table.

He honestly had forgotten how hungrily he was starring at the delicious, mouth-watering cookies until she said something.

_That's what you think, _he muses lightly to himself never taking his eyes off the cookie being decorated with gumdrops for buttons.

"You can have a cookie at the Christmas party," she continues ignoring his devious thoughts about stealing a cookie before then.

"Just one," he pouts looking up into Stella's beautiful sapphire eyes that have a tinge of amethyst in them.

"Fine you can have as many as you like," she utters in defeat. "But that's only if your good until then and keep your greedy hands off the cookies until then."

"And what if I'm bad and steal a cookie before then?" he questions advancing towards her in a semi predatory type of manner.

"Then you get none," she replies finishing up the decoration process of the gingerbread cookie. "And I will make sure of that Noctis."

"I don't think you can keep your promise of me getting none at that Christmas party, Stel," he replies causing Stella to glare at him and cautiously watch his movements. "After all you will to be too busy socializing with friends to even notice me taking a cookie off the tray."

He leans forward to kiss her softly on the lips while his mischievous and devious hands move to claim the decorated the cookie.

It was until the kiss was broken she realize what happened and the stolen cookie she was working on was stolen by her fiancé, and was happily munching on the cookie as he walks away from the kitchen.

"Noctis!" she screamed as she glares at his retreating form. "That's it. I'm withholding sex from you until New Years."

Noctis pauses in his movements and looks back at Stella, and for a moment he half wonders if she was sincere in her statement.

If he had known before hand, he seriously doubts he would have stolen the tempting cookie that was begging him to eat the delicious cookie. It wasn't like their relationship was built on sex or anything, but it was defiantly a bonus to their relationship.

"If I knew that beforehand love, I doubt I would stolen your precious gingerbread cookie to begin with," he smirks taking another bite of the mouthwatering gingerbread cookie.

"Is withholding sex the only way I can get you to listen to me?" she questions with a look of disbelief cross her face.

"Possibly," he remarks in a sing-song type of voice. "But is it really my fault for making such tempting cookies?"

He watches as a slow devious smile spread across his face. Suddenly he feels a certain type of fear wash over him, and he has a feeling she is going to make him regret for stealing that delicious cookie.

_Damn tempting cookie for making me suffer the next couple of weeks. _

**-the End**


End file.
